Under the bridge
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - L'enfant lève les yeux. Cette fois, ce n'est ni la douleur, ni la tristesse qui s'y lit. C'est du bonheur pur et simple, et beaucoup de gratitude. Alors l'homme sourit. "T'es heureux ?" "Oui, monsieur." "C'est bien, petit. Moi aussi."


**Under the bridge**

- ET DEPÊCHE-TOI, SI TU VEUX PAS T'EN PRENDRE UNE EN RENTRANT ! beugle une voix masculine, forte et menaçante.

Avec un dernier coup de pied, il chasse l'enfant hors de la maison. Celui-ci dévale les quelques marches verglacées du perron et s'écroule sur le bitume recouvert par une fine couche de neige sale. Il reste un moment à terre, essoufflé, endolori des coups qu'il vient de prendre, puis se relève doucement en faisant bien attention à ne pas s'appuyer sur les membres qui le font souffrir. Le problème, c'est qu'il a mal un peu partout.

Alors il se relève en grimaçant de douleur. Comme les autres fois.

Une fois debout, il se retourne pour jeter un regard haineux à la porte d'entrée d'où il perçoit des éclats de voix furieux. Parfois, un gémissement suppliant, suivit d'un bruit sourd, violent, puis le silence.

Et les cris reprennent de plus belle.

L'enfant remonte un peu le col de sa vieille chemise défraîchie, sale, trouée de partout, en vain ; impossible de se protéger complètement du froid. Il souffle dans ses mains jointes dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu, et entreprend de marcher vers le pub le plus proche. Il fait presque totalement nuit, et un vent glacial lui caresse le visage, mais il avance quand même, parce que la main de son père lui fait plus peur que le froid de l'hiver.

Finalement, il arrive dans un coin de la ville où il n'est jamais venu auparavant, presque désert. Une dame passa devant lui, tirant par la main une fillette qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Ses longs cheveux roux volaient derrière elle tandis qu'elle pressait le pas pour rester à la hauteur de sa mère. Il croisa son regard et resta un instant pétrifié devant le vert étonnant de ses yeux. Puis il se rendit compte qu'elle lui souriait. Ebahi, il eu à peine le temps de sourire à son tour qu'elle avait déjà disparu.

Il secoua la tête pour se clarifier les pensées et remarqua alors, devant lui, un vieil endroit miteux, mal fréquenté. En levant, il aperçut une enseigne en bois recouverte de toiles d'araignée, tellement ancienne et abîmée qu'il ne parvint pas à lire ce qui est écrit dessus. Quelques ivrognes traînent dans la rue mal éclairée, une bouteille à la main, chantonnant de vieilles chansons ou marmonnant des paroles dénuées de sens d'une voix guttural. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que son père l'envoie traîner dans la ville, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, en lui ordonnant de ramener quelque chose. Il n'a plus vraiment peur, maintenant, alors il pousse la porte poussiéreuse et entre dans le pub. Il constate aussitôt qu'il est le seul de son âge.

Evidemment.

Il se fraie maladroitement un chemin parmi la foule. Il est tellement petit que personne ne le remarque, mais il se dit qu'après tout, c'est bien mieux comme ça.

Enfin, il arrive devant le comptoir. Des hommes y sont assis, et parlent. De leur vie, leur jeunesses, leurs bons vieux souvenirs et leurs rêves perdus, leur existence misérable... et ils boivent. A chaque regret évoqué, chaque pourriture dans leur vie, une gorgée. L'enfant prie pour que son futur à lui ne ressemble pas à ça, parce que si c'est le cas, autant mourir tout de suite.

Mais non. Il sait, il sent au fond de lui que toute cette souffrance endurée, cette enfance gâchée, ce n'est pas en vain. Plus tard, il sera un grand homme.

- Qu'est-c'tu fous là, petit ?

Il sursaute. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que l'homme, de l'autre côté du comptoir, le fixait depuis plusieurs secondes.

- Euh... je...

Les mots lui manquent. Il les connaît, pourtant, les mots à dire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il va chercher à boire pour son père. Mais cet endroit, bien qu'il ne soit pas très différent des autres, lui est inconnu.

Cet homme aussi, lui est inconnu. Bien différent des autres barmans aigris, méchants, qui refusaient parfois de lui vendre quoi que ce soit. Non, cet homme-là avait une barbe grisâtre malgré son crâne chauve qui luisait à la lueur des bougies disposées un peu partout dans le pub. Sa voix était grave, et elle avait quelque chose d'inexplicablement rassurant. Mais par-dessus tout, c'étaient ses yeux qui faisaient que l'enfant se sentit soudain en sécurité. L'homme avait de beaux yeux clairs, très clairs, où on pouvait lire toute la bonté, toute la sagesse du monde.

- C'est pas un endroit pour les gamins des rues, t'sais ?

- Excusez-moi, monsieur. Je... je suis pas un gamin des rue. Mon père m'envoie acheter à boire.

Il rougit alors que le barman le détaille de haut en bas, un sourire un peu triste accroché aux lèvres.

- Hum... je vois. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

- Non. N'importe quoi. Il s'en fiche, tant que c'est fort et pas trop mauvais, le nom n'a pas d'importance.

- Il ne t'en voudra pas si tu lui ramènes quelque chose qui lui plaît pas ?

- Vous savez, même si ça lui convient, je crois que mon père m'en voudra de toutes façons.

L'homme hausse les sourcils, un peu surpris.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est juste qu'il ne m'aime pas.

- M'enfin voyons, tous les pères aiment leurs enfants ! réplique le barman, se rendant parfaitement compte qu'il ment autant à lui-même qu'au gamin.

- Non, monsieur. Mon père me déteste.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, gamin ?

- Parce qu'il me frappe, monsieur.

L'homme ne répond pas. Il appuie ses coudes sur le comptoir et se penche pour pouvoir mieux contempler le petit. Il n'a pas plus d'une dizaine d'années, c'est évident, mais il a la pauvre allure de quelqu'un qui a grandi dans la rue, sans maison et sans famille. La douleur se lit sur ses traits, et dans ses grands yeux sombres. Il est maigre, visiblement peu nourri, et sa peau est de la même couleur que celle d'un mort. D'ailleurs, il semble mort. Vide serait un mot plus juste.

Les yeux clairs du barman se voilent de tristesse, et la pitié serre son coeur.

Mais comme il ne répond toujours pas, l'enfant poursuit.

- Il me frappe tout le temps, et sans raison. Il frappe maman aussi, monsieur. Quand elle veut me protéger parce qu'il veut me faire du mal. Il aimerait que je ne sois jamais né, il dit que je suis une erreur. Peut-être qu'il a raison, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Je suis là juste pour acheter à boire, vous savez.

Il s'interrompt. Visiblement, il n'a pas l'habitude de parler autant en si peu de temps, mais ça semble le soulager de se confier ainsi.

Le barman se baisse et prend la première bouteille qu'il voit, puis l'examine.

- J'pense que ton père saura se satisfaire de ça. C'est pas mauvais, même rudement bon, et ça fait oublier un peu les soucis. Et vu qu'il te considère comme un souci, d'après c'que tu m'raconte, j'imagine que ça te laissera un peu d'temps pour respirer... J'suis tellement désolé de ne rien pouvoir faire pour toi, gamin...

L'enfant paraît presque choqué.

- Faire quelque chose pour moi ? Mais vous ne me devez rien, monsieur ! C'est même moi qui devrait vous remercier, et je... oh, non...

Frappé d'horreur, il fouille maladroitement dans les poches de sa vieille chemise trop grande.

- Non... Ce n'est pas possible, non...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, gamin ? s'inquiète le barman.

- J'ai oublié... j'ai oublié l'argent. Il faut que je retourne à la maison... Il ne sera pas content, il dira que j'ai perdu du temps, et il va me punir...

Par réflexe, il porte la main à sa joue gauche, encore douloureuse de la dernière giffle qu'il s'est prise.

- J'ai peur, monsieur... Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison...

- Te bile pas pour ça ! l'interrompt l'homme. J'vais pas faire payer un môme qu'a une vie comme la tienne, ça s'rait cruel. Et d'ailleurs... je sais c'que j'peux faire.

Plein de gratitude, l'enfant le fixe droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, monsieur...

- Attends, tu m'remerciera tout à l'heure, quand t'aura vraiment une bonne raison d'le faire ! Viens avec moi.

Il se dirige vers une porte dans le fond de la salle. L'enfant le suit, curieux.

- Entre.

Il obéit. Ils se trouvent dans une toute petite pièce, assez grande pour contenir une table en bois et quelques chaises. Il n'y a pas de fenêtres, seulement deux portes ; une par laquelle ils sont entrés et l'autre, plus grande, dans le fond.

- Assieds-toi et attends-moi là, petit.

Sagement, l'enfant s'installe sur une chaise et patiente tandis que le barman disparaît par la porte du fond. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, une assiette à la main de laquelle s'échappe une odeur incroyablement alléchante. Son estomac se met aussitôt à grogner, et il se rend compte qu'il a très faim.

- Tu sais gamin, j'suis pas très doué pour apporter du soleil dans la vie des gens. Tout c'que j'fais, c'est leur servir à boire, jour après jour, leur servir de l'alcool dans lequel ils pensent naïvement noyer leurs problèmes. J'suis pas très fort pour offrir un peu d'bonheur, mais quand ça m'arrive, j'me dis que j'suis pas venu sur Terre pour rien. Et ce soir, j'me sens utile.

Il pose doucement l'assiette pleine devant l'enfant. Ce dernier le contemple, les yeux brillants, comme s'il était un ange descendu du ciel.

Cette soudaine admiration gêne un peu le vieil homme. Il entortille nerveusement sa barbe, se frotte les mains, toussote, et comme l'autre ne bouge pas, il lâche enfin :

- Mange, petit, ça va r'froidir.

Alors l'enfant mange, et c'est le plus beau repas de sa vie. Le premier vrai repas de sa vie. La nourriture qui lui est servie lui semble la plus délicieuse au monde. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouve est loin d'être luxueuse et confortable, mais pour lui, c'est l'endroit le plus chaleureux et le plus sûr de l'univers. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sent vraiment bien.

Il n'a plus peur. Il oublie son père qui l'attend à la maison, qui sera furieux parce qu'il a mis trop de temps à revenir. Il oublie les coups qu'il recevra, et les murs sales et tristes de sa petite chambre dans laquelle il sera enfermé pendant les jours à venir. Il oublie le vieux matelas poussiéreux et inconfortable, il oublie les cafards qui lui rendent parfois visite, il oublie les pleurs de sa mère qui se fera frapper à sa place.

Pour une fois, il n'a plus peur.

- T'as l'air d'aller mieux, remarque le barman.

L'enfant lève les yeux vers lui. Cette fois, ce n'est ni la douleur, ni la tristesse, ni le désespoir qui s'y lit. C'est du bonheur pur et simple, et beaucoup de gratitude.

Alors l'homme sourit.

- T'es heureux ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- C'est bien, petit. Moi aussi.

* * *

L'enfant marche dans la rue. Il tire un peu sur les manches de sa chemise trop grande dans l'espoir d'atténuer la sensation de froid qui l'a pris à la gorge à l'instant où il a quitté ce pub.

L'homme lui a dit qu'il pouvait revenir quand il voulait. Il a promis qu'il y aurait toujours quelque chose à manger pour lui, quelqu'un à qui parler s'il avait besoin.

Il décide de s'arrêter un peu près de la rivière près de chez lui, au lieu de rentrer directement à la maison. Il sourit en pensant au repas que le barman lui a offert, en pensant à la gentillesse de cet homme. Il marche dans la neige, lutte contre le vent et arrive enfin à son but. Il dénicha quelques vieux cartons et une couverture miteuse abandonnés là, et se composa un nid de fortune sous le pont qui enjambait la rivière. Quelques couinements lui indiquèrent la présence de rats et autres sinistres animaux. Il se terra un peu plus dans le vieux drap sale et déchiré pour se protéger du vent de la nuit, puis appuya sa tête contre la pierre froide du pont. De là où il était, il apercevait aisément le ciel.

Il sortit de sous sa chemise la bouteille qu'il avait prise pour son père et l'examina un moment.

"C'est pas mauvais, même rudement bon, et ça fait oublier un peu les soucis."

- On verra bien, murmura l'enfant pour lui-même en avalant une gorgée.

Le liquide se répandit en lui, laissant aussitôt un goût de fruits rouges sur sa langue et une brûlure étrangement agréable dans sa gorge, et une sensation de chaleur l'envahit, lui faisant tourner la tête. Des images se bousculèrent dans sa tête, et il se rappela soudain de la fille qu'il avait aperçut tandis qu'il cherchait un pub. Il se souvint de son sourire, de ses yeux verts, et il se sentit rougir stupidement.

- Elle était jolie, chuchote-t-il à un rat qui venait de passer devant lui. Tu crois que je la reverrai un jour ?

L'animal lâcha un couinement aigu. Alors l'enfant sourit et porta la bouteille à ses lèvres une deuxième fois.

Et il sentit une deuxième fois le goût sucré, la brûlure dans sa gorge.

Son cerveau se brouilla encore, ses pensées se mélangèrent. La colère de son père quand il rentrerai à la maison au matin, le merveilleux repas qu'il avait mangé au pub, les cartons inconfortables sur lesquels il était tassé tant bien que mal, le vent froid qui lui caressait les joues, les rats qui semblaient lui parler bien qu'il ne comprenne strictement rien, les étoiles qu'il pouvait voir, le pont au-dessus de sa tête...

Et les yeux verts de la fille.

Il but encore. Toute la nuit. Il se promit de retourner au pub le plus vite possible pour remercier le barman et peut-être - qui sait ? - manger encore un vrai repas. Il se promit aussi de ne plus jamais laisser sa mère se faire battre à sa place ; désormais, ce serait lui qui la défendrait, et tant pis pour lui pour les coups qu'il recevrait. Il se promit aussi de revoir la jolie fille aux cheveux roux, et son beau sourire.

Finalement, il vida la bouteille et s'endormit là, sous le pont, blotti sous la vieille couverture, les yeux perdus dans les étoiles, l'esprit embrouillé, le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
